


I Found

by willginski



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Rorschach had not only trusted him with his name but also his face. His real actual face and his bright fiery hair. Daniel had acknowledged the fact that he had feelings for the man and it develops overtime as they went out for patrol together. Rorschach has this awkward dorky charm to him but there’s something that pulls Daniel towards him. But he had buried it deep within the confines of his heart. For fear of rejection, and homophobia. He naturally assumes a man like Rorschach wouldn’t waste time for love and settle down.





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> loosely follows the cannon comic/movie. but this time no one dies

Daniel just wants to love someone and be loved in return. Well, before his vigilante days, he was a young innocent and attractive man, a nerd but definitely very attractive. Dated a few people here and there but it never last longer than a few months. Heck the longest relationship he had was with this girl he knew in college and she dated him to spite her ex boyfriend, which was extremely sad on Daniel’s part. Daniel then thought maybe dating just wasn’t his thing, so he threw himself in his works and studies and finally became Nite Owl II after his initial rejection by Hollis. From then on, he’s been living his life saving people, solving crimes, putting criminals in jail. It took him awhile but eventually the hype of being a vigilante and building countless inventions died down and suddenly he felt empty. He just felt really tired after a while of doing the same thing and coming home to a cold bed and an empty house. That is until Rorschach appeared in his life. He was on patrol when he, didn’t exactly ran into the man, Rorschach more like watched him in the dark. Watching him fighting a topknot. Under the scrutiny gaze from Rorschach, Daniel felt strangely secure and sure that he would be fine. Since then, both of them teamed up and became partners. Daniel genuinely enjoyed Rorschach’s presence. Be it a quiet moment or just Daniel rambling about nothing and everything only to be shushed by Rorschach because he’s revealing ‘too much personal info’ but Daniel didn’t mind, because to him, Rorschach is not just a partner but also his friend. 

They were on a patrol one night and were fighting off a large group of criminals. Rorschach had his uniform and mask soaked in blood (thankfully wasn’t his own), Daniel, as usual had offered the man to wash his things. It was a half ass question knowing the other man usually would shrug it off or give a wave of a hand telling the other that he’ll take care of himself but instead Rorschach slightly nod at the other’s offer. Daniel expected the other man to wait when he wasn’t watching to take off the mask but Rorschach took off his mask while Daniel was still in the same room as him, watching, and Daniel’s heart hiccuped. For Rorschach, the mighty vigilante, merciless and daunting to many, a hero and a man whom Daniel secretly admire, who finds it uncomfortable to even show his full face to anyone, taking off his mask is one thing, taking off the mask in front of Daniel and casually hand it over to him is another. Daniel felt a surge of warmth swarming into his heart and entire being. 

Rorschach had not only trusted him with his name but also his face. His real actual face and his bright fiery hair. Daniel had acknowledged the fact that he had feelings for the man and it develops overtime as they went out for patrol together. Rorschach has this awkward dorky charm to him but there’s something that pulls Daniel towards him. But he had buried it deep within the confines of his heart. For fear of rejection, and homophobia. He naturally assumes a man like Rorschach wouldn’t waste time for love and settle down. Daniel always savour the time they spent together. He’d always ask Rorschach to stay back for dinner or just for coffee. He just wants to be in the presence of the other man for a while longer before he’s left alone in an all too empty and quiet house.  
Their hand brushed when Rorschach passed over his things and Daniel hasn’t had that feeling of sparks and butterflies in his stomach since his dating days.

xxxx

Rorschach has a rule. That is not to trust anyone even your own blood. But Daniel. Daniel is.. an exception to his rule. He trusted Daniel with a lot of things. The first time he told Daniel his name was when the other had injured himself so bad he had a concussion and had a accidentally spilled his inner thoughts about being lonely at his house, his fear of being an incompetent partner and all his insecurities were poured out to Rorschach’s ear. The name spilled out of Rorschach without him noticing until Daniel held his arm and stared into his eyes with so much passion. Rorschach, thank the gods, he still had his mask on was blushing when Daniel stared at him like he had told him that unicorns are real. The first few months, Daniel respected his wishes on not to call his real name because it was uncomfortable for Rorschach. Until Rorschach given him the green light to call him by his real name and Daniel looking like a child on christmas had enjoyed the privilege of being able to do so. But Rorschach had gave him a strict rule only to called him by his real name in private. Over plans and discussions even over dinner, if Rorschach was saying or doing something that’s stupid and unreasonable, Daniel would use it and Rorschach would stop whatever he was doing/thinking. Reasons why Rorschach doesn’t mind being Daniel calling him that is because he liked how his name, his bastard name, rolled on Daniel’s tongue. When Daniel first experimentally called him by his name, he had shivered and the blots on his masked had focused over his cheeks and ears. But Daniel, still all too polite and caring person, doesn’t call Rorschach by his name often enough to Rorschach’s liking. He wants Daniel to keep calling him by his real name. But alas, Rorschach’s rusty social skills had disappoint him. Now it just felt awkward to bring up the topic again. 

Rorschach knew he has feelings that is considered more than just caring for a friend, but he was afraid to acknowledge it. His deep rooted fear of being gay had stem from the abuse his mother had inflicted on him. Rorschach knew but decided to bury it along with everything else that he couldn’t understand. He knew it in his guts he don’t deserve to even be in the presence of a good man like Daniel. He had grown up in a neglecting family. If that whore was even worth to call family. Rorschach didn’t know the steps of loving someone and the feeling of loving someone and be loved in return. Albeit being afraid of the feelings he felt towards Daniel, he still enjoys the ramblings coming from the other man. He loves it when Daniel fills him in about the littlest things he does in his life to the things he sees when he went out for groceries and whatnot. Rorschach loves the effect the younger man has on him, it calms him down and clearing his head of whatever that was buzzing in his mind. Rorschach hated the fact that Daniel understood him and never once had he judged him for who he is. There wasn’t an ounce of pity in his eyes when Daniel looked at him. All he find was trust and something warm. And Rorschach is afraid, afraid he might be wrong, afraid of the internal demons he has that might consume the only thing good in his life, he’s afraid to love Daniel.

Daniel took off his costume and changed into a casual t shirt and pants before leaving to put Rorschach’s clothes into the washing machine. “I’m gonna prepare dinner, so you go ahead and relax for a while okay?” Please don’t leave yet was the underline words that Daniel meant. Rorschach hums in return and went to put on Daniel’s spare clothes that was a tad too large for his slightly smaller structure. He rolled the sleeves and thankfully the pants Daniel borrowed him has adjustable strap.

Rorschach walks up the stairs and enters the kitchen. He’s greeted by the usual sight that still sends shiver up his spine. It’s the picturesque domestic view that he thoroughly enjoys whenever he stays after a long mission or Daniel forces him to stay a tad longer. Daniel in his tacky owl apron, cooking food for the both of them, who currently had his glasses fogged up due to the steam coming from the pot of what smells like beans. Rorschach leans against the door frame, savouring the image and burning it in his memory. Daniel took off his glasses and wiped it against the apron when he turned and noticed Rorschach. “Hey. Didn’t notice you were there.” He offered the man a goofy smile and Rorschach’s heart is beating out of his chest. He live and he’ll kill anyone who’d stop the man from doing that smile. “Wasn’t supposed to make any sound. That’s how I surprise my enemies.” Rorschach smiled slightly when Daniel chuckled at his comment. “That’s true. Sit down, buddy. The food’s almost ready.”

They had a pleasant and quaint dinner. Rorschach had long discard his habit of shoving everything down his throat in one serving. Daniel told him to slow down the first few months and Rorschach learned to savour the food. Which gave him a reason to stay a tad bit longer in Daniel’s company. Their legs constantly brush pass each other underneath the table but neither is acknowledging it. Daniel was in the middle of telling Rorschach on how he nearly whack someone’s head in with his gadget when the sound of the washing machine is complete. Signaling Rorschach’s stay is being cut short. Rorschach inwardly groans but got up with Daniel and helped him washed the plates. Their hands are constantly touching and if anyone noticed, both of their ears were tinged red. 

Daniel took out Rorschach’s clothes and pop it in the dryer. Rorschach was idly walking around his workshop and Daniel was leaning against the washing machine, watching Rorschach. He purposely let Rorschach wear that particular clothing of his because it compliments his arms. God, does Daniel loves Rorschach’s arms. The man might not look so muscular with the trench coat on but once you take it off, Daniel’s knees nearly buckled when he first sees the other man’s physique. He’s not so bad himself, but damn does Rorschach does things to his body, mainly parts below the belt. His mind wander off too far and he hadn’t realize he was blatantly staring at the other man, who had noticed the stare and is staring back with his arms crossed. Yes keep on doing that, thought Daniel but stop and shook his head for any residue of his inappropriate thoughts. Thankfully, the dryer was completed by the time Daniel realizes that Rorschach realize that he was staring. Daniel pretends to take off his glasses and wipe it with his shirt and turns around towards the dryer. “Uh.. It’s done!” Daniel puts back his glasses and opened the dryer to get Rorschach’s clothes out. He turned, expecting the other man was still at the same spot he was just now but was surprised when Rorschach appeared right behind him. He had this particular look in his eyes that Daniel couldn’t pinpoint what. They had a moment and Rorschach seemed to look like he was contemplating something in his head, Daniel felt the air in the room suddenly felt warm and stuffy, he was about to ask Rorschach what’s going on but was stopped by Rorschach’s soft voice, “I owe you one.” As Daniel hands him the clothes, Daniel was intrigued by the close proximity of their face, he thought or has he imagined the other man had inched a bit, leaning up onto his face, for.. for a kiss?, Daniel froze at the close proximity he had with the other man and blushes when Rorschach suddenly talk “I suppose I should go, now.” Rorschach gave him a curt nod before changing back into his own clothes and walked out into the tunnel hastily.

“Way to go, Nerd” whispered Daniel into his now empty workshop. He was about to turn off the workshop’s light when he noticed Rorschach had discarded the clothes he wore on the table. Daniel approached the clothes and folded it, catching a whiff of Rorschach’s faint scent on it. Daniel had to physically resist on giving the shirt a whiff and puts it back on the shelf by his costume. He turned off all the lights in the house and went to sleep.  
Rorschach silently scaled up his apartment building and gracefully landed into his unit without a sound. Rorschach’s apartment is a sharp contrast compared to Daniel’s home. His apartment is a mess. Wallpapers peeling, newspapers littered on the floor and his only couch was worn and had springs popping out of the cushion. Sighing aloud to himself, he peels off his costume and hangs it on the chair by the dining room. Clad in only his undershirt and boxers, he felt worn out and tired after spending his time with Daniel. Not that Daniel’s presence is overwhelming, but him keeping his mind shut took most of his energy everyday. He crept slowly to his bed and gently laid on it. It took him awhile to sleep, trying to calm his mind from propelling into the deep end, he thought of Daniel. Daniel’s smile usually does the trick but this time it’s harder to silence the demon in his head. He replays all the time he had spent with Daniel and eventually his mind worn itself out and slept.

xxxx

Captain Metropolis had summoned a handful of vigilantes for a meeting. Daniel was surprised when Rorschach appear in his workshop, reading his blueprints on his latest inventions. “Hey Walter.” Daniel’s heart always flutter whenever he gets to call Rorschach by his real name. Rorschach responded with a grunt, “Need a ride to Captain Metropolis’s mansion.” Daniel hums in response and changed into his uniform. “By the way,” Rorschach looked up at Daniel from the blueprints he was studying. And Daniel walked over to him handing him a grappling hook, “A gift from a friend.” Rorschach looked down at the gift and back up to Daniel, “You don’t have to” “I insist.” Daniel smiles widely at him and Rorschach sighed in defeat, “Thank you, Daniel.” With that Daniel gently pats him on the shoulder and smiled that goofy smile that Rorschach adores,”Don’t mention it. You’re a great partner and friend, buddy.” Daniel walked over to Archie and turns back to Rorschach, “Coming?” Rorschach, still looking at the gift Daniel gave him, turn back up to Daniel and gave him a nod. He hooked the grappling hook on his belt and boarded Archie.

If it were up to Rorschach, the idea of creating this stupid group is a waste of time. He’s been rolling his eyes underneath his mask the entire time Captain Metropolis briefed the vigilantes present in the room. Daniel sat beside him had agreed to the idea and Rorschach inwardly sighed at them. He looked around the room and noted that only Ozymandias and Daniel was paying attention to the man. Doctor Manhattan had been subtly but not so that Rorschach caught him watching Silk Specter. Unamused, he tunes back to the meeting and the Comedian had said something about Captain Metropolis is doing it for the vanity and glory while the nuclear war is looming overhead. He then proceed to burning the plans Captain Metropolis had on the board. 

That went well, Rorschach thought as he stood up from the chair only to be pulled by Daniel. “What do you think about it?” asked Daniel in a low voice, trying not to offend Captain Metropolis. “I think it’s too big and unwieldy. I can do fine with just you being my partner.” Grunted Rorschach. Daniel blushed a little at that and smiles, “We’re just that good of a team.” Rorschach grunts again and proceed to walking out with Daniel in tow.

“These people just never learn.” Rorschach grunts as he punches the last topknot. Daniel could only chuckled behind broken goggles and bleeding lip. They got him by surprise that one time but they couldn’t take him down. “I guess some people just don’t have anything good to do.” Replied Daniel. He turns to smile at Rorschach and Rorschach is thankful everyday that he wears a mask to hide his blushing face. “That’s the last of them, let’s go ho- go back.” Rorschach tripped over his words and turns away. Daniel, didn’t catch his mistake, only nods and smiles. “Let’s go back. I’m starving.”

xxxx

This time, it’s different criminal they fought. This time it’s Twilight Lady. She’s different because Daniel has a past with her. Daniel, loved her before. This made Rorschach’s blood boil just a little. Daniel wouldn’t allow him to kill her because of his lingering feelings towards the porn star.

“Let. Me. Kill. Her, Nite Owl.” 

“No! I won’t let you!”

“If that’s how you want it then we’ll fucking fight.”

That’s how the both of them had their very first fight as partners. Rorschach feels anger and a little bit of envy towards the Twilight Lady. She who corrupted the youth of the society gets to be protected by the only person that mattered to him. How dare she manipulate Daniel like this. How could she. Rorschach punched Daniel right in his nose and broke it. Daniel was bleeding and bruising by the time Rorschach stopped fighting him. Daniel looked at Rorschach in sadness, “She’s human, Rorschach. They don’t deserve to die.” “She’s corrupting the youth.” “Maybe she only has this as her line of income, have you ever thought about it?” Rorschach shuts up at that and turns away from Daniel. 

“Can we stop this?” Daniel asks in a small voice. Wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand.

Rorschach only grunts and walks away from Daniel. Heart still fuming from learning about Daniel’s past. “Idiot.” mutters Rorschach under his breath.  
Twilight Lady then tries to flirt with her savior, but he angrily tosses her aside and shouts at her, still disgusted by her actions, demanding her to leave the city or he will kill her himself. He then leaves, upset by the whole incident.

Rorschach reached his apartment and tend to his wounds. Rorschach thinks back to their fight and how every hit Daniel lands on him gives him shivers down his spine. “You’re just touch starved” whispered Rorschach to himself. Rorschach, emotionally constipated man, shed a few tears at the fact that he fought the man he has deep feelings for. The only person who cared for him and he went and attacked the guy. How is he going to see him after this? He hopes everything will go back to normal. Hoping the fight doesn’t affect their relationship. Rorschach lied down on his bed, pondering on the thought, tossing and turning, couldn’t sleep a wink because of his regrets. “I’m sorry” he whispered to the empty air in his apartment. Rorschach fell asleep with a heavy heart.

Daniel got back to his house and climbed out of Archie, wincing a little at the bruises around his rib area, thanks to Rorschach. He may look petite but he could pack a punch, thought Daniel. He chuckled and disrobe from his costume. He nurses his injuries especially his nose. “Ah shit, looks like I have to visit the doctor soon.” He winces as he touches the bridge of his nose. He has a shiner on his right eye and bruises littered his torso. Daniel could only chuckle at tonight’s event. He hopes Rorschach is alright. Knowing the guy, he hasn’t eaten anything yet that day and with his heavily bruised body, Daniel wonders if Rorschach has a proper first aid kit back at his house, wherever that is. He fell asleep with a heavy heart and head full of thoughts.

xxxx

It was a few weeks later then Rorschach came by Daniel’s house. Walking into his workshop like nothing had happened a few weeks ago. Daniel sighed in relief when Rorschach appeared in his workshop. “Hey.” said Daniel from his work table, pretending to look busy. “I’m here to tell you I’m doing a case alone.” Daniel looked up from his blueprints and raised his eyebrows, “Oh? Do I want to know the details?” “Don’t worry about it. I got it.” “Okay, if you say so.” Rorschach turns around and is walking out of the workshop when Daniel calls for him, “Walter.” Rorschach stopped in his tracks. “Take care of yourself out there.” Rorschach only grunts at that and walks out of the workshop and towards his case.  
Rorschach visited underworld bars asking about a missing little girl named Blair Roche and found out about a man named Gerald Anthony Grice is the one who kidnapped her due to him thinking that the young girl is connected to the Roche Chemical fortune. He putted fourteen people in the hospital needlessly, but the fifteenth gave him an address to Modern Modes, an unused dressmaker's shop in Brooklyn.

He arrived at the unlit at dusk only to find Grice is still out. Rorschach went in through the front door and examined the house. The furnace had a piece of children's clothing. One of the cabinets was filled with meat hacking utensils and in the kitchen was a large cutting slab with thick cuts graved into it. He peered out the window, out at the dogs, and looked at the bone they were still fighting over. It was a femur, a human bone. He went into the yard and cut one dog's head open with a meat cleaver. It was at that moment, when he closed his eyes and opened them again, that he claimed to no longer be Walter Kovacs; he was now Rorschach. Then he used the meat cleaver to kill the other dog.  
When Grice returned to his home, Rorschach attacked him and cuffed him to the furnace, leaves a hacksaw for the man and set the house on fire. As he stood there watching the house burn, his thoughts run a mile. He was thinking about the emptiness of human existence to Daniel. His Daniel. And how he had been soft before this, sparring the lives of scumbags in the slums. Rorschach wanted to go back to Daniel, to let Daniel hold him as he pour his heart out but he can’t. Being gay is wrong and Daniel probably don’t want to do those things with him. So there he stood, in front of the fire burning his last hold on sanity away.

Rorschach hopes Daniel still wants to stay with him.

xxxx

Rorschach works alone now after that incident, not wanting to show his face to Daniel after burning the man alive. But he misses him dearly. His heart ache for the man and every night he only falls asleep to Daniel’s smiling face but that is also fading due to the fact he hasn’t been to the other man’s house for a while. 

Daniel on the other hand, misses Rorschach. He misses the man who broke into his house to eat his beans and sugar. Where is he, he thought. Is he alright? Is he eating well?. All those thoughts attacked Daniel as he prepares dinner for himself every night. Daniel looks at his workshop longingly and his heart aches at the emptiness of it. He hopes Rorschach comes back soon. He couldn’t bear with the fact that the man disappears without a trace and not telling him where he is going.

xxxx 

Daniel retires after the Keene Act and that’s when Rorschach came back to his workshop. But only to tell him off for quitting as a vigilante. “There’s so much criminal running amok and you’re quitting?!” Daniel could only shut up at the appearance of his long lost partner. He wants to hug him, kiss him, tell him he misses him but Daniel could only stood there watching Rorschach screaming at him for quitting.

The only thought that comes into his mind was, “Do you want to stay for dinner?” Rorschach stopped talking, if only he could see what expression is Rorschach making under the mask, his ‘new’ face. “Are you even listening to me?! You can’t quit when everything is still in chaos!” Rorschach’s blot seemed to be focusing mostly on his cheeks now, Daniel realizes. Daniel only offered a smile and walks over to pat his, now ex, partner on the shoulder. “Let’s not talk about this any longer. We should eat.” Daniel then turns around to walk up the stairs towards the kitchen, hoping Rorschach follows him to the kitchen.

He prepares the food for dinner when he heard Rorschach shuffles into the room and sat down on the chair, with his mask off on the table. Daniel smiles a little and cherish the moment. He puts out the food on the table and sat across from Rorschach. Rorschach ate in silence and Daniel watches him eat.

“Where have you been for the past few months?” asked Daniel, while wiping his glasses on his shirt.

“Everywhere.” answered Rorschach after swallowing his food, he learnt to be proper after awhile of eating with Daniel before.

Daniel hums and looked at Rorschach properly. His hair still fiery, face still full of freckles, same old Walter. I missed you, hung over Daniel’s head but he doesn’t say it out loud for fearing he might scared the other man away.

Rorschach had finished his meal when Daniel is still staring at his face. Rorschach blushed and regrets because he doesn't have his ‘face’ on to hide his blushing face. “What are you looking at?” Asked Rorschach. Daniel blinks back to reality and blushes, “N-nothing. It’s been awhile.” Rorschach grunts and puts his mask back on.

“I’m going. Don’t expect to see me here anymore. You left me.” Rorschach then storms out of the workshop and towards the night. Daniel regrets his decision to quit and sighs in the empty air in his workshop. He stared at the entrance of the workshop longingly, “I missed you too, Walter.”

xxxx

Rorschach has been on a killing spree the past few months. The name Rorschach instilled fear into the hearts of many. But he still feels empty after defeating criminals after criminals. He knows what he is missing in his life and he knows he can’t have the very thing that’ll make him feel alive.

At night he is a vigilante but during the day he’s seen walking with ‘The end is nigh’ sign around the streets of New York. 

He misses Daniel. He misses bantering with him. He misses the domestic feel he has whenever Daniel cooks for him. But he can’t go back to his workshop after that day. He felt like he was missing a huge chunk of his heart when he left Daniel’s house that night.

So it begins where Rorschach would sneak into Daniel’s house to feel alive after a big fight or a complicated case. Stealing little bits of sugar and eating his beans. He knows that Daniel knows that he breaks into his house from time to time to eat his food. Rorschach knows this as he realizes the stock of cereal and beans and sugar cubes almost constantly refills whenever he finishes them. Rorschach’s life feels a little bit better every time he breaks into Daniel’s house. He imagines he lives there with him and they have a lovely time together. He imagines Daniel cooks and he does the dishes together with him. Standing side by side, bantering everything and anything. He wants that to happen but alas, it never will. Who would love a man like him? A man who has hair a tad too bright and face a tad too ugly. His inner homophobia spikes whenever he thought of him. So he lives on with the aching feeling in his heart. Knowing Daniel is safe.

xxxx

Nowadays, Daniel hangs out with Laurie Juspeczyk. Her presence is such a refreshing feeling for him but it’ll never replace the same feeling he has for Rorschach. Everyday he wonders if Rorschach is okay, or is he eating good. Daniel found out that Rorschach has been breaking into his kitchen every now and then because of the decreasing amount of sugar and beans. He refills it every time to show that he still cares. He still wants Rorschach with him. Laurie finds out about Daniel’s affection for Rorschach when they talked about him. Never has she seen his eyes shone brighter than the Sun when he talks about his time with Rorschach.

“Why don’t you tell him?” asked Laurie one day

“Tell who what?”

“Rorschach. That you like him.”

“I think he knows that I like him.”

“No what I meant was not like- you.. love him.”

Daniel stopped what he was doing and turns to look at Laurie. “Are you crazy? He will be repulsed by my action and won’t ever be friends again.”

Laurie only hums and sighs, “You’ll never know if you never try.”

The same thing could be said from Hollis, who is convinced that Daniel is in fact in love with his partner. His ex-partner. Daniel smiles wistfully at the old man and tunes him out by listening to the radio. “.... You’ll end up getting hurt, Dan” Daniel nods and offers a smile every once in a while. “It’s time for me to make a move. Thanks for spending time with me.” Daniel offers him a sad smile and walks out into the rain. He clutches his jacket closer to his body, protecting himself from the cold wind. Every step back home, he imagines he spent his time with Rorschach and every imagination made his heart soar a little. He imagines Rorschach is with him at the moment, without his new ‘face’. Bare like he was when he used to spend his time back at Daniel’s home. All of his bare face, for Daniel to love and adore.

Daniel was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a thump in the workshop. Brandishing a kitchen knife as his weapon, he slowly creeps into the workshop only to find Rorschach standing in the middle of his work space, drenched in rain water. “It’s you.” said Daniel, trying not to sound too excited. Rorschach grunts as an answer and shrugs off his wet coat along with his mask and hat. “Came to warn you about someone killing masked vigilantes.” Rorschach ruffles his hair trying to dry it.

They debated whether it was really someone out there killing masked heroes and Daniel muses about the time they spent together as partners and how much he misses it, “Those were great times...whatever happened to them?” Rorschach already on his way out replies, “You quit.”

xxxx

When Rorschach found out about the comedian being killed, he broke into the house and went out to warn all his masked vigilante friends. The first one being his first and only partner, Daniel. Oh how much he missed seeing his face and that small smile that’s always directed to him. Rorschach’s breath hitched at his throat when he sees Daniel in his casual slim fitting t shirt and pants, oh how he missed this. He warned Daniel in his most steady voice, trying not to tremble whenever Daniel starts to banter with him like he used to. His heart breaks when Daniel said he misses the time they spent together. Work with me again, be my partner again, let’s fight together like it’s us against the world again. Rorschach thought but pushes it down not wanting to show weakness in front of him. He just gave a short and clipped reply to Daniel’s question and walked out.

Rorschach wrote a lot in his journal throughout the entire investigation. He broke into Doctor Manhattan’s place and into Moloch’s. He asked around about the mask-killer and got himself into jail because he was framed.

During his time in prison, Rorschach was interrogated by Malcolm Long. Rorschach remained silent and only has Daniel’s smile playing in his head as his only hold on to his sanity in that wretched place. When Otis threaten him, he poured hot oil onto the man and screamed as he was dragged away into solitary, “None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me.”

Rorschach received death threats by almost everyone in prison. That’s because it was him who put them there. Rorschach ignored them most of the time until Big figure decided to words don’t mean anything to him so they threaten him with an arc welder. His goal is to cut through the gate and get to Rorschach. Rorschach being Rorschach, he defeated Big figure’s croonies without breaking a sweat. “Two-nothing. Your move.”

Big figure went to hide in the bathroom and that’s when Daniel came bursting into the prison with the intention to save Rorschach. “Walter!” said Daniel breathlessly, obviously out of shape for sitting on his exercise from being a vigilante. “Daniel.” Rorschach resists the urge to smile at him because Laurie is present. But he smiled a little anyway, over joy at seeing Daniel in his Nite Owl costume again. “Be right back.” He said as he entered the bathroom and all Daniel and Laurie could hear was a thump and the toilet flushing. Rorschach came back out and nods, “Let’s go.”

They went to Rorschach’s apartment to pick up his clothes and journal. Daniel not so subtly eyes Rorschach for any injuries. He sighs in relief when there’s no visible wounds on Rorschach. Laurie notices this and hides a knowing smile behind her hand.

xxxx

Daniel run through the plans with Rorschach and Laurie when Doctor Manhattan arrived at his workshop only to take Laurie with him leaving both Rorschach and Daniel alone. Daniel swallows and looks at Rorschach who hasn’t taken off his mask since the ride there. “It says there it’s by a hired killer..” “We should go out, check the bars, interrogate people and you shouldn’t be so fucking lazy.” Daniel is hurt by his words and he got mad, “You think it is easy to be friends with you?! You shouldn’t insult someone who loves you for who you are! Nobody complains because they think you’re a goddamn lunatic!” Daniel’s breath is labored and he looks down in shame, “I- I’m sorry for the outburst. I shouldn’t say those things.” Daniel mutters under his breath and willing himself to look up at Rorschach just stared at him expression hidden behind the mask.

All Rorschach could hear was love? Daniel.. Loves him? Maybe as a friend and he shouldn’t think too much into it but still, love, is the word Daniel used for him. Rorschach approached Daniel with shaky hands he took off his mask and lets Daniel see the bright red flush on his face. “Do you.. Do you mean what you said?” asked Rorschach in a small voice. He hates being vulnerable but this time it’s Daniel. He trusts Daniel not to mock him in his weakest.

“I- I…” Daniel could only stare at the flushing face of Rorschach.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Rorschach turns away clearly embarrassed for getting the wrong message. “It was a mistake. We should get back to work.”

Daniel swallows and reached out to cup Rorschach’s cheeks, “I truly am in love with you, Walter.”

Rorschach’s voice hitched and he blushed as bright as his hair. 

“May I?” asked Daniel in a steady voice. Rorschach only nods and slowly Daniel reaches down to softly kiss him. They kissed for a good minute before Rorschach pushed Daniel away, still blushing, “We- we should get back to work. No distractions.” Daniel looks surprised and chuckles at the man. “Okay, Walter. I will follow you wherever you go”

xxxx

They found out about Adrian and his plans. Both Rorschach and Daniel went to Antarctica to stop him from prosecuting his plans. But they were easily overcome by Adrian. Doctor Manhattan and Laurie came after and tries to stop Adrian too. After awhile of fighting, all of them came to a conclusion, to keep it a secret. All except for Rorschach.

Rorschach tried to go warn the people but was stopped by Doctor Manhattan. Daniel was there too. Daniel was shouting at him not to go. To stay and keep it a secret but Rorschach couldn’t hear him well over the harsh wind. Doctor Manhattan almost disintegrate him when Daniel ran as hard as he could and stood in front of Rorschach. “Please. Don’t.”

Doctor Manhattan recognizes the look Daniel has in his eyes and nods. “Keep his mouth shut and I won’t do it.” Daniel nods and turns to Rorschach. Rorschach opens his mouth to retort but was engulfed in Daniel’s arms. “Don’t do things recklessly. I still need you here.” he whispered and Rorschach limply returns his hug with a pat on the back.

xxxx

“Breakfast is ready!” called Daniel from the kitchen. Rorschach groggily walked down the stairs in Daniel’s clothes, rubbing his eyes of sleep and he yawns, “Stop being so loud in the morning, Dan.” Rorschach sat down on the chair and tilts his head up for a kiss from Daniel. “I’m not being loud. It’s my normal voice.” “Then stop being so chirpy it’s too early for this shit.” “But it’s christmas!” Rorschach only grunts and digs into his pancake. Daniel sat down across of Rorschach with a camera in his hand, “Say cheese!” he took the picture with Rorschach unprepared, stuffing his face with pancake.


End file.
